


Silver Pair Week II

by Leaves_Crown



Series: Prince of Tennis: Pair Weeks [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Helping out, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Day 1:</b> Jealousy<br/><b>Day 2:</b> Loss<br/><b>Day 3:</b> Hat<br/><b>Day 4:</b> Connected<br/><b>Day 5:</b> Seashore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

There were many ways in which Ohtori expressed his love and admiration for Shishido. His eyes lit up every morning when they first spotted each other that day. He did his utmost to help Shishido evolve his tennis and would wait for him in the evenings so they could walk home together. When they were in bed, Ohtori’s touches were always gentle, and nothing seemed to make him happier than when Shishido gasped his name.

Still…

Shishido did not like it when Nakajima-senpai started to take an interest in Ohtori. They both played the violin and their mothers were friends. This connected them in ways that Shishido was not connected to him.

On Tuesdays, he would no longer wait for Shishido, since they would practice music together. Even more annoyingly, Ohtori had talked about Nakajima last night, right when Shishido had wanted to kiss him.

And now, during lunchtime, Shishido walked into the canteen. Right as he wanted to wave at Ohtori, Nakajima propped himself on the only empty chair left at Ohtori’s table. He tied his long black hair in a ponytail and began to chat. Nakajima was handsome, charming and always controlled his temper. Perhaps Ohtori would eventually come to prefer the company of someone like that. Shishido tried to shake off those thoughts, but he could not entirely banish them.

“You let that sleazy bastard move in on your territory?”

Shishido spun around and faced Atobe’s frown. “What?”

“Nakajima.” Atobe’s lips formed a contemptuous smile. “Did not think you would be this meek when someone would go after Ohtori.”

“Choutarou can make decisions for himself,” Shishido retorted.

Atobe snorted. “Ohtori is too polite and this will get him in trouble. While you stand back and do nothing, Nakajima acts like the kindest senpai in the world who always has an excuse for them to hang out together. Then, one day, he will kiss Ohtori. Ohtori will jump back, stutter apologies, while Nakajima will insist that he gave out certain signals. Ohtori will feel guilty, be afraid that you will not understand. As he struggles to tell you, Nakajima will make sure you find out before he has worked up the courage, causing a breach of trust between you and perhaps even separation.”

Shishido stared at Nakajima while Atobe talked. He indeed moved closer to Ohtori as they spoke, taking off an imaginary bit of dust from his sleeve. Just imagining him kissing Ohtori and pulling him close, made Shishido’s blood boil. Before Atobe could say anything else, he stalked over.

“Choutarou.”

Both Ohtori and Nakajima looked up. That lovely smile formed on Ohtori’s face. “Shishido-san.”

“Please go to the courts. I will be with you in a moment.”

Ohtori already got up. “Did you manage a breakthrough in your step?”

“Something like that,” Shishido said, forcing a semblance of a smile.

“Great!” Happy and enthusiastic, Ohtori walked to the exit of the canteen.

“We were in a conversation,” Nakajima said sharply.

“Yeah. Were.”

The force of Shishido’s glare took him aback a little. “Is something the matter?”

“It’s fine that you and Ohtori play the violin together, and that you chat once in a while.” Shishido stepped closer to where Nakajima sat. His voice turned to a whisper. “But if you ever make a move on him, I’ll know where to find you.”

“I was not…”

“Make sure it stays that way,” Shishido cut in.

He turned back and headed off, in the direction of the courts.

Shishido caught up with him as he still walked on the path towards the courts. He glanced around, made sure nobody paid attention to them and pulled Ohtori behind a tree. Before the taller boy knew what had happened, Shishido kissed him hard.

For a moment, he tensed, but then his arms came around him and he kissed back. Their eyes closed and they enjoyed the feel of each other.

“Shishido-san,” Ohtori whispered, when they pulled away.

“Yeah?”

Ohtori shrugged in a way that Shishido found rather cute. So he scraped his teeth over Ohtori’s neck and left another kiss there. “You’re mine.”

“Yes,” Ohtori said lightly, as if he could not even imagine otherwise.


	2. Loss

Shishido cannot move a muscle. He just stares, frozen, at the graves.

At first he does not feel the hand on his shoulder, and does not realize he’s being led away. His legs feel weak from the long time he stood in the same position. He stumbles, but is caught by Ohtori’s strong hands.

“Shishido-san.” Pain is laced in that voice. Pain, sympathy, worry. It breaches his numbness, but only for a few seconds.

Ohtori drives him to their home, takes off his coat, gets him to their bed. Though exhausted, he cannot sleep. A glass of water is offered. He drinks a little.

Shishido swallows and takes a deep breath, speaking for the first time that day. “I should have been there with them, in the car.”

Shaking his head, Ohtori pulls him close. “Don’t ever say that.”

It takes minutes, but then Shishido returns his embrace and clings to Ohtori for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be more cheerful, I promise!


	3. Hat

A purple hat with large red feathers on top of it. In fact, it was so large that it could hit the chandeliers now that someone tall wore it. A real fire hazard, in other words.

It was a pity that out of all of them, Ohtori had been chosen to wear the monstrosity.

Atobe would have worn it with his usual swagger and would have been photographed by magazines, causing a new trend amongst the it-crowd. Oshitari would have worn it with studied elegance for a few minutes, before taking it off to dance. And Mukahi would have refused to put it on in the first place.

Shishido felt a twinge of pity when he saw Ohtori pass by. Self-conscious, his eyes cast down, he tried to brave the richly-attired crowd that had made it to this exclusive charity ball. All the accessories worn by the Hyotei students would be auctioned at the end of the night. The proceeds would go to support an elephant reservation in Thailand.

Always a lover of animals, Shishido had not protested when Atobe had signed them all up. He just wished Ohtori did not have to suffer so.

Two young men laughed, while an old lady’s eyes widened, when Ohtori shuffled towards the drinks. That was it. Shishido could no longer bear it.

He glanced around, spotted the stand of the brand that helped sponsored the event and made a beeline towards it.

“Hey.”

The designer adjusted her pink glasses. “May I help you?”

“What’s the most outrageous headwear you’ve got?”

She began to smile. “ A moment please.”

It took her several minutes to come back with a large, round box. She undid the silver-coloured ribbon around it and produced a hat.

Shishido nodded. “Thanks. That will do.”

From the moment he put it on, all attention was diverted towards him. The gold top, zebra-striped base and its enormous height did the trick. With an air of disdain, he walked to Ohtori.

“Get me an orange juice, will you?”

Ohtori just stared. “I thought you were supposed to show their cuff-links.”

“I like this better,” he said simply as Ohtori poured him a glass.

Smiling, no longer tense, Ohtori handed him the drink.

“I wish I could be as confident as you.”

“You’re fine as you are.” Shishido put his hand on Ohtori’s for a moment. “Care for a dance?”

“Later?” Ohtori looked down again. “After they’ve been auctioned.”

“Sure.” Shishido squeezed his hand, not wanting to pressure him.

“Thanks,” Ohtori whispered.


	4. Connected

“Ryou-san, I’ve been….”

Disconnected again.

Ohtori dialled Shishido’s number again and only got a beep-tone.

Once more he tried and this time it rung.

“Choutarou?”

“Yes, I just wanted to say, I’ve been chosen to…”

And it was off again.

Ohtori let out a sigh and leaned with his head back against the heavy red curtain. Ten minutes ago, his dream had come true. The Vienna orchestra that he admired since he was seven, had selected him as one of their violinists. All he could think of from the moment the other musicians started applauding was sharing that news with his lover.

It was in the middle of the night in Japan now, but Shishido had stayed up to hear the news. So why was his phone being so difficult now?

Frustrated, he tapped at it again, hoping this time the connection would last long enough to be able to hear Shishido’s surprised happiness at his success.

“Choutarou.”

Ohtori spun around.

That voice had not come from his phone, but sounded crystal-clear, right behind him.

Shishido stood there, smiling. “I was in the audience.”

Ecstatic, Ohtori ran towards the other young man and embraced him tightly.

“Hey! Choutarou! Take it easy, I’m not as…” Shishido let out a laugh and then hugged him back. “Congratulations.”

“How? When?” Ohtori whispered.

“I knew you could do it,” Shishido said.

“I thought you were in Tokyo!”

“Nah, not when you were going to get the best news of your life.”

Ohtori shook his head. “This is not the best news I’ve ever had.”

“No? What was?”

“When you told me you loved me back.”

Shishido let out a deep breath. “Don’t be so sappy. It’s lame.”

“But you like it,” Ohtori said, knowingly.

“Yeah.” Shishido admitted, kissing him on the lips. “I do.”


	5. Seashore

It had been going on for quite a while now. Shishido couldn’t keep his eyes off Ohtori. The time they spent together each day had grown longer. The last eight weekends they had hung out on both days from morning to evening. And instead of needing some space, he only wanted more. Walking his dog, doing homework, playing tennis and watching a favourite series on his laptop was much more fun with Ohtori there. He even accompanied him to his violin class, where he would relax and enjoy his music.

Sitting back on his towel, Shishido could only watch as Ohtori swam. His powerful strokes made him the fastest swimmer at this beach. He was the most attractive too.

No longer could Shishido deny it for himself; he was in love with his doubles partner.

When Ohtori began wading back out, he bit his lip. Drops of water still clung to his broad chest. Pushing back his hair away from his eyes, he was beyond handsome. A quick glance around told Shishido he wasn’t the only one paying attention.

Shishido found himself standing up and heading over.

“Hey, Shishido-san. You should try the water, it’s really…” Ohtori trailed off when he saw the look in Shishido’s eyes. “Senpai?”

“I can’t take it anymore,” Shishido said. “I have to tell you.”

Immediately worry showed on Ohtori’s face. He lifted up his hand, but shy, he did not touch Shishido’s cheek. “What is it?” he asked quietly.

“I want to be with you.” Shishido found himself looking down. If Ohtori was going to reject him, he wanted to at least be spared the pity in his eyes as he did so.

The hand now rested on his shoulder. “But we are together a lot. There’s nobody I like hanging out with more.”

“That’s not what I meant, Choutarou.”

“No?”

Though Ohtori tried to sound light-hearted, Shishido knew he was not that naïve.

“If you want to reject me, just get on with it.”

It was quiet for a good few seconds, perhaps the worst of Shishido’s life.

“I’m sorry if I gave you the impression. I just wanted to make absolutely sure that I did not mistake your intention.”

Shishido’s face lifted up. “Huh?”

“I eh… want to be with you too.”

They looked in each other’s eyes, happiness taking hold of them.

“Let’s go somewhere, okay?” Ohtori said. “We already have an audience.”

“Yeah, but…”Shishido chuckled and pressed his lips against Ohtori’s for a moment. “I just had to do that now.”


End file.
